


Farewell

by AellaIrene



Category: Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AellaIrene/pseuds/AellaIrene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy takes Emily to the airport. Spoilers for 6x18 Lauren, to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell

Jeremy drives Emily to Charles de Gaulle. Tsia is laid up with a sprained ankle gained, of all things, dodging her niece's hamster while on leave, and Clyde, furiously uncomprehending, refuses, as if he can keep her by refusing to help her go.

Jeremy drives down the Autoroute de Soleil, and keeps up a light stream of chatter all the way, talking about things that have nothing to do with work, how Tsia's nieces made him sit through The Sound of Music, and he nearly wept at the inaccuracies, about the books he's been reading. Before she left, Tsia gave Emily her copies of the Sarah Caudwell novels, even the new one, that Emily's never read because Lauren didn't like such frilly things. Emily has them in her carry on, and she knows that when she gets onto the plane she will start _Thus Was Adonis Murdered_ , and she will cry, because Tsia read them to her one long awful night when Emily had a fever, and they couldn't reveal themselves until they got into the EU, all that long drive from Sofia with Emily feverish in the back seat, and Clyde cursing in the front at every tiny delay while Jeremy navigated them home by the map, and, when that failed, by the night sky.

He doesn't mention it, not until they turn off at the exit, until the octopus of Terminal One is spread out before them, and he is carefully following signs for drop off. "Emily," he says, "Liebchen. Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich sehr," she responds, and, as he brakes, leans over, twisting to rest her cheek against his. "And Tsia, and Sean. And Clyde, even if he is being a bastard about this."

"Clyde can't help being a bastard," Jeremy sighs, and kisses her neck, just behind her ear, where his mouth is resting. "If you ever need anything--"

"I'll call you," she says. "Like a shot." It isn't even a lie. She's spent the past five years with them, she's lived with them, saved them, been saved by them, spread out on the summer grass in half a dozen countries and gotten drunk with them. She loves them, as best she knows how, though it is an imperfect love, that cannot stay with them.

Behind them, a horn blasts, and Jeremy ignores it, and hugs her, as tight as he can, so tight that her ribs feel like they'll crack. Emily hugs him back, and waits for the moment when she has to let go.


End file.
